


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 10: You Don't Know Me

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, lesbophobia tw in clips 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Relationships: Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. SATURDAY 6:31PM: BE YOURSELF

SATURDAY, MAY 30TH, 6:31PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S BEDROOM

When I Was Older by Billie Eilish plays over a shot of HOLLY'S phone vibrating on her nightstand. When it stops ringing, a notification appears: "3 missed calls from WILLA". It joins texts from SAFIYYA, KEIRA, both THEOs, JUDE, and KAI.

The camera pans to HOLLY'S bed. She is laying face-up, staring at the ceiling. Her face is completely blank.

There is a knock at her door. She sits up.

HOLLY  
I said that I don't want to talk!

THEO (O.S.)  
You don't have to! But you missed dinner and -

HOLLY  
I'm not hungry!

THEO (O.S.)

I'm -

HOLLY  
Theo, please just leave me alone!

There is a ringing silence. Finally, the sound of THEO putting something down can be heard.

THEO (O.S.)  
Okay. Just know that whatever's going on with you, I'm available to talk whenever.

HOLLY looks as if she's going to yell at him again, but stops suddenly, sighing and putting her head in her hands. THEO'S footsteps can be heard as he walks away.

HOLLY reaches out and picks up her phone, scrolling through her notifications. The ones that aren't texts or calls from her friends are notifications from Instagram. JUDE was wrong - the rumor has spread, and people have begun to message HOLLY to ask if it is true. HOLLY deletes the app entirely.

Her finger hovers over the message app, but she doesn't click it, instead turning off her phone. It begins to ring again with another call from WILLA. This time, HOLLY picks up.

HOLLY  
Hey.

WILLA  
Hey.

They're silent for a moment.

WILLA  
So. You heard about it.

HOLLY nods, forgetting for a moment that WILLA can't see her.

HOLLY  
Yeah.

WILLA  
Are you okay?

HOLLY  
Not really.

WILLA  
I don't understand how people even found out about it!

HOLLY hesitates.

HOLLY  
We ended up in the background of a picture at that party. It was on Kai's Instagram for like a few hours, but he deleted it and cropped it out. I don't know why it started spreading now.

WILLA  
That's...how did you know that?

HOLLY  
Jude told me yesterday.

A beat.

WILLA  
Were you with him yesterday? You told me that you were helping Mariana out at work.

HOLLY swallows hard - she's been caught. She stands up, beginning to pace around the room.

HOLLY  
It isn't what it sounds like -

WILLA  
I mean, you lied to me.

HOLLY  
It's not like I'm hooking up with him or anything -

WILLA  
Then why lie?

HOLLY  
I don't know, okay?

Silence. HOLLY takes a deep breath.

HOLLY  
Everyone keeps asking me these questions that I don't know the answers to. He wants to know why we broke up, you want to know what we're doing, everyone wants to know if I'm -

She cuts herself off - she can't say the word.

HOLLY  
And I'm sorry for lying to you. I really am. I know that I should - no, I know that I _do_ trust you. And I should be able to talk to you about this. But if I don't understand what I want to say, then how am I supposed to say it?

HOLLY finally stops pacing, standing in front of her door. WILLA can be heard moving around, and finally, she speaks.

WILLA  
Do you want some time to figure it out, then?

HOLLY doesn't respond. A tear slides down her cheek.

WILLA  
I think you probably should take some time.

HOLLY  
Willa -

WILLA  
Bye.

She hangs up.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HALLWAY

HOLLY opens her bedroom door and almost trips - THEO has left a tray of food for her. She blinks rapidly, looking up to try to make herself stop crying.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HOLLY'S BEDROOM

HOLLY puts the tray on her desk and then sits down, picking up her phone and texting THEO: "Thank you". He responds with a heart emoji.

HOLLY is about to start eating when her gaze drifts to her mirror. The quote is still taped to it: "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest achievement." She stares at it, first looking upset, then her expression hardening to anger. She stands, ripping the quote off of the mirror. One of its edges tears, leaving a corner of it still hanging there. She looks at it in her hands, then crumbles it up, throwing it into her trash can. It misses, but she barely notices.

She looks at herself in the mirror. She's really crying now, no matter how much she has tried not to. She shakes her head, looking disgusted with herself. She draws her fist back - and barely manages to stop herself from punching the mirror. She instead turns the mirror around so that she can no longer see herself. She sits back down on her bed and puts her head in her hands, sobbing.


	2. MONDAY 7:56AM: WHAT'S DONE IS DONE

MONDAY, JUNE 1ST, 7:56AM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

Goodbye by Bleachers plays over a shot of HOLLY looking up at Buchanan High School. She's alone in the crowd, her hood pulled up over her head. Her eyes dart back and forth, looking at the other students. At first, it appears as if they are looking back at her, whispering to each other - but someone passes in front of the camera and the scene changes to show them not even noticing her.

HOLLY swallows hard and begins to walk towards the school. The scene shifts into slow-motion. She focuses on the ground, on putting one foot after the other, not noticing SAFIYYA, KEIRA, THEO, and WILLA standing near the stairs, trying to get her attention. The camera lingers on WILLA'S face as HOLLY passes by, looking concerned.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

Someone taps HOLLY'S shoulder as she passes by. The scene moves back into regular time. She whirls around, looking defensive. KAI steps back quickly.

KAI  
Hey. Sorry. I just wanted to say, about the picture...I'm really, really sorry. I had no idea that you guys were in it. I deleted it as soon as I saw it - which should have been a lot sooner than it was, but my phone was dead, because my phone is always fucking dead, and -

HOLLY  
Kai, it's...

She sighs.

HOLLY  
It's not your fault, okay? You don't have to apologize.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I kind of do, though? I mean, the picture was my fault, and now everyone knows...well, not everyone, but...

He trails off.

KAI  
Yeah. I can't even tell you how sorry I am.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Don't be. What's done is done.

KAI frowns, but nods.

KAI  
Are you okay, though?

HOLLY looks unsure. After a moment, she opens her mouth to reply.

MATT (O.S.)  
Holly! Hey!

KAI  
Oh, don't fucking talk to him.

HOLLY ignores KAI, turning to look at MATT. MATT is standing not far behind her, along with a couple of his football friends.

MATT  
Next time, can I watch?

HOLLY is at a loss for words. Behind her, KAI clears his throat.

KAI  
I think she could do better than you. Maybe one of those kids that skips class to go smoke cigarettes by the dumpsters or something? Hell, even one of the eighth graders would be better than...

He looks MATT up and down, looking disgusted.

KAI  
That.

MATT rolls his eyes.

MATT  
I was talking to _her_ , god. I didn't think she'd need her girlfriend to defend her.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Is that seriously the worst thing you can think of? I have no fucking clue why anyone thinks you're funny.

MATT shrugs, walking away with his boys. HOLLY watches them go, looking completely lost. KAI looks as if he kind of wants to hug her, but doesn't, awkwardly standing back instead.

KAI  
Holly -

HOLLY  
I have to go.

KAI doesn't protest. He watches her walk away, his face tight.


	3. TUESDAY 2:45PM: CREEP

TUESDAY, JUNE 2ND, 2:45PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY exits a classroom amid a crowd of Buchanan High sophomores, her head down. She digs her earbuds out of her pocket and plugs them into her phone. She puts them in her ears, about to turn her music on when she hears her name mentioned behind her. She doesn't turn around - simply listens.

GUY #1  
So the picture's gone?

MATT  
Yeah - it was barely even up.

GUY #1  
I don't want to see it.

GUY #2  
I mean, it's kind of hot, though...

Murmurs of agreements from the guys.

MATT  
I'm actually really surprised that she turned out to be a lesbian. Like, I wouldn't have been surprised by literally anyone else in that group. I mean, just look at Theo. And Keira's a theatre kid, so, like, that kind of speaks for itself. Maybe even Safiyya, she never talks to guys.

GUY #2  
Isn't that because she's Muslim, though?

MATT  
I don't fucking know.

GUY #3  
Wasn't she dating Jude?

GUY #2  
Yeah. Poor dude.

GUY #1  
Okay, but like, are we sure that she's gay?

MATT snickers.

MATT  
Um, pretty sure, bro.

GUY #3  
She could be bi or something.

GUY #1  
Yeah, or maybe Willa forced herself onto her or something.

HOLLY tenses, barely keeping herself from turning around.

GUY #1  
Or, I don't know. She's in foster care, right?

GUY #2  
That's what people say.

GUY #3  
What does that have to do with anything?

GUY #1  
You know. Foster kids are like, super fucked up.

MATT  
And so it turned her gay?

GUY #1  
I don't know, bro. I'm just speculating. Maybe it's her that came onto Willa or whatever. Maybe she's the creep.

HOLLY can't stand it anymore - she turns around to face the guys.

HOLLY  
Can you maybe stop "speculating" about me when I'm right here?

The guys look surprised to see her - they didn't realize that she was right in front of them. They recover quickly.

MATT  
Well, maybe we wouldn't be speculating if you said something about it.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I don't owe you anything.

The guys snicker.

GUY #2  
So you're avoiding the question? Is it all true, then?

HOLLY stares at him incredulously for a second, then turns around, not willing to listen to them anymore.

MATT  
(to the guys)  
God. I seriously did her a favor screenshotting that picture. She'd have been in the closet the rest of her life if I hadn't.

The guys snicker. HOLLY turns around again.

HOLLY  
What did you just say?

MATT  
You heard me.

HOLLY  
That isn't up to you.

MATT  
Would you seriously have just spent your entire life living a lie? Damn. I wouldn't expect that from you.

HOLLY has a lot that she wants to say, but has no idea how to say any of it. She turns around, beginning to walk away quickly. MATT runs up behind her and grabs her shoulder.

MATT  
Aw, come on. Let's -

She whirls around and punches him in the stomach. He stumbles back, staring at her with a shocked look on his face. Swingin Party by Lorde begins to play as he advances on her and the scene shifts into slow motion.

The fight is almost fair - HOLLY can hold her own against him, but he's much bigger than her - and over almost as soon as it starts, JUDE and THEO running over to break it up. THEO pulls HOLLY away from MATT as JUDE pushes MATT away. JUDE yells something at him, but we can't hear it. The only person we can hear over the music is THEO.

THEO  
Stay the _fuck_ away from her.

HOLLY buries her face in THEO'S chest as he wraps his arms around her protectively.


	4. WEDNESDAY 3:10PM: IN CONTROL

WEDNESDAY, JUNE 3RD, 3:10PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, FOYER

HOLLY and THEO enter the house, HOLLY gently kicking the door shut behind her. THEO is shooting concerned looks at HOLLY, but she's either unaware of it or ignoring it.

DANNY (O.S.)  
Theo? Holly? Is that you guys?

THEO  
(quietly)  
Who else would it be?  
(louder)  
Yeah, it's us!

DANNY (O.S.)  
Holly, could you come in here, please?

HOLLY'S eyes widen.

HOLLY  
(quietly)  
Shit.

THEO  
Do you think they know about the fight?

HOLLY  
I was hoping that they wouldn't find out, but...

She shakes her head.

THEO  
Do you want me to come with you?

HOLLY hesitates, then nods.

THEO  
Alright.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

THEO and HOLLY enter the room to see DANNY and MARIANA sitting on the couch.

MARIANA  
Theo, you can head upstairs.

THEO  
Um, I kind of wanted to...

MARIANA  
We need to talk to Holly alone right now.

HOLLY looks even more terrified. THEO glances over at her, then back at MARIANA.

THEO  
Okay.

He turns around, tapping the back of HOLLY'S hand as he walks away. HOLLY drops her bag on the ground, sitting down in a chair across from them. She doesn't make eye contact with them, instead staring down at her lap.

HOLLY  
I'm sorry.

DANNY frowns.

DANNY  
Sorry? For what?

HOLLY  
You know about the fight, don't you?

MARIANA nods.

MARIANA  
Yes. The school called us.

HOLLY  
What did they say?

MARIANA  
You have three days of ISS.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. I already knew about that. But did they say anything...

MARIANA  
They said that it was you against a boy. And that you were the one to start it.

THEO (O.S.)  
_He_ started it!

MARIANA sighs.

MARIANA  
Theo, if you're not going to go upstairs, can you take Aristotle out, please?

We can hear THEO moving around, collecting ARISTOTLE and going out the front door. DANNY and MARIANA turn back to HOLLY.

DANNY  
The only reason why you weren't in more serious trouble is because this is your first offense - and it isn't his.

HOLLY nods again. She blinks rapidly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

HOLLY  
Should I start getting my stuff together?

DANNY gasps.

DANNY  
Holly. No.

HOLLY  
But...

MARIANA  
We aren't kicking you out.

HOLLY  
I've been kicked out for a lot less.

MARIANA shakes her head.

MARIANA  
That's not happening again. We just want to know what's going on.

HOLLY  
What's going on?

DANNY  
Well, yeah. You don't seem like the kind of person to get into a fight for no reason.

HOLLY meets their eyes for the first time.

HOLLY  
You don't know me. _I_ don't even know me.

MARIANA  
What do you mean?

HOLLY blinks again. A single tear slips down her cheek.

HOLLY  
I kissed Willa.

DANNY frowns.

DANNY  
Willa? As in...

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. Yeah, that Willa. And...and I thought that it was all going to be okay. For the first time in months I felt actually good about something. But now...but now everyone knows about it, and I didn't...I didn't want them to. I wanted to be in control of it, I _had_ to be in control of it. But now I've just lost everything. Everyone is always looking at me, and whispering about me, and I just feel so, so wrong. I want...

She shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I don't even know what I want.

She covers her mouth, hiding a sob.

HOLLY  
I'm so sorry.

She puts her head in her hands. After a moment, Danny comes to kneel next to her.

DANNY  
Hey. Holly. Look at me.

HOLLY hesitates, then looks up.

DANNY  
You aren't wrong. You're not an awful person for kissing a girl. That's not what makes someone awful. What makes someone awful is judging someone based on who they love.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
But it's not only them. It's me. I feel like I should feel bad about this, and so I just...I just do. I thought I was feeling better, and I was, but now...

MARIANA  
I wish I could say something to make this better. But it's not a linear process. There's just one thing you have to remember.

HOLLY  
What?

MARIANA  
It will get better. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not for a while. But I'm promising you now that it will.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
But what if it doesn't?

MARIANA  
Then you can...I don't know. I'm not creative enough for this. You can pick something awful to do to me in a few years. I'm sure you'll come up with something great.

HOLLY is startled into a laugh. DANNY and MARIANA smile.

DANNY  
Hey. You can talk to us, you know? About whatever. Even if you feel like you can't talk to yourself about it.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Th...thank you.

DANNY smiles, and then pulls her into a hug. MARIANA joins them.

DANNY  
Love you, Holls.

HOLLY doesn't say it back, not yet - but she feels it. And for the moment, that's enough for her.


	5. THURSDAY 2:49PM: YOU'RE NOT ALONE

THURSDAY, JUNE 4TH, 2:49PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

Crowds of students walk past on their way to the exit. Through them, we can see HOLLY leaning against the wall, scrolling through her phone.

BROOKLYN (O.S.)  
Hey, Holly?

HOLLY looks up to see that BROOKLYN and NIA have approached her. She smiles - polite, but guarded.

HOLLY  
Hey.

BROOKLYN  
So...I kind of wanted to apologize for -

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
Matt? Don't. I know he would never do it himself, so it doesn't really mean anything.

NIA nods.

NIA  
The thing about those guys is that they think everything is a joke. They've never actually had to really face anything in their lives so they think that when someone else does it's just something for them to poke fun at. It's pathetic. _They're_ pathetic.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
God. Yeah, definitely.

NIA  
How are you doing with everything?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I mean, I've been better. But...I'll also _be_ better eventually. If that makes any sense.

NIA nods.

NIA  
Yeah. Perfect sense.

She smiles.

NIA  
Um, anyway, I just wanted to say...I know that we don't know each other very well, but I really wanted you to know that you're not alone. We're not all like Matt or any of the assholes who keep spreading this around. And like...I know that you feel like you have to defend yourself against them, but you don't. Not if you don't want to. It's not like you choose who you fall in love with. And if they can't accept that, then that's their fault. Not yours.

HOLLY nods slowly, her brows furrowing. Something has clicked in her head.

HOLLY  
Yeah. Thank you so much, that really means a lot.

BROOKLYN  
But if you do want to play some kind of mean prank on Matt, then I'm with you all the way.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
I'll let you know.

NIA  
So, um, we've got to head to practice, but it was really nice talking to you!

HOLLY  
You too!

NIA and BROOKLYN exit. HOLLY begins to walk towards the exit. She stops suddenly, taking out her phone and staring at it for a moment. She makes a call, but we don't see who it's to.

HOLLY  
Hey.

We see her exit the building, shutting us out from the rest of her conversation.


	6. FRIDAY 4:40PM: OLDER NOW

FRIDAY, JUNE 5TH, 4:40PM

EXT. PARK

HOLLY approaches the park bench where she and JUDE spoke in episode 5. As she gets closer, we can see JUDE sitting on the bench, scrolling through his phone. She clears her throat, and he looks up.

HOLLY  
Hey.

JUDE  
Hi.

HOLLY sits down next to him. For a moment, they just sit there in an awkward silence.

JUDE  
So. What now?

HOLLY  
I don't know. I have a lot to say and I'm not really sure how to say it. I kind of wanted to make a script, but I couldn't get past hello.

JUDE laughs. HOLLY smiles - the tension is broken at least a little bit now.

JUDE  
You don't really owe me any answers, you know.

HOLLY  
I know. But I want to give you them.

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
You didn't actually cheat on me, did you?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No. I kissed Willa after we broke up.

JUDE  
But that's why we broke up, isn't it?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. It is. I kind of...I should have done it before that. Way before that. I should never have agreed to go on that date with you.

JUDE  
But why did you?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I didn't know then what I know now. Like, I thought...I thought that it wasn't that I didn't like guys. I thought that I just didn't like you.

JUDE bursts out laughing. After a moment, HOLLY does too.

JUDE  
I mean, that's always a plausible option.

HOLLY  
It's the hair.

JUDE  
It's always the hair.

They settle down.

JUDE  
But you really don't like guys?

HOLLY  
Yeah. I'm...I'm definitely a lesbian.

JUDE nods.

HOLLY  
I'm...no. I'm not sorry about that.

JUDE  
You shouldn't be.

HOLLY  
But I am sorry about other things. Leading you on, even after I'd figured some things out. Lying to you. Pretending that I was something I wasn't.

JUDE shakes his head.

JUDE  
Dude, I'm not mad at you.

HOLLY  
Did you just call me dude? Oh my god. If we weren't broken up before, we are now.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
Yeah. I really did like you, you know. And it did kind of hurt to realize that I wasn't the one you wanted. But what kind of a person would I be if I was pissed at you for that?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I don't know. _I'd_ be pissed at me.

JUDE  
Yeah, but...I don't know. I actually was kind of mad at first. But I think I'd do the same thing if I were you. I'm not proud of it, but I would. So I think it would be kind of hypocritical to yell at you about it or whatever, because, like...I do get it.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
You always did. Jude, I never fell in love with you, no matter how much I wanted to. But you were - you _are_ \- one of the best friends I've ever had. And I don't want that to change.

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
I don't either. Seriously. It's been a long time since I've been that...I don't know, comfortable...with anyone.

HOLLY  
Same.

JUDE smiles softly at her.

JUDE  
So. Friends?

HOLLY smiles back.

HOLLY  
Friends.

JUDE  
And nothing more.

HOLLY laughs. The two look out towards the horizon. JUDE takes a pair of earbuds out of his pocket and plugs them in. He offers one to HOLLY, who takes it. When she puts the earbud in, we hear Older Now by 888 start playing softly.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> find me on tumblr @skamdc


End file.
